


Day 16: Pinned Down

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Dagur has a way to get Hiccup to give the information he needs.





	Day 16: Pinned Down

Hiccup struggled against the larger man atop him. 

“Dagur, let go of me!”

Dagur was over Hiccup, straddling him, holding onto him with his knees, one hand threateningly on his throat, the other on his shoulder to hold him in place.

“Not gonna happen, Hiccup.”

“What do you  _ want? _ ” Hiccup growled. He was terrified with Dagur on top of him like this, was thinking of all the things this man wanted to do to him, but he let it show as ferocity. He wouldn’t let Dagur know that he was afraid. 

“The Dragon Eye,” Dagur said. “And that’s what Ryker wants too.” He leaned down, nose nearly touching Hiccup’s. “But, there’s something else I want from you.”

Hiccup’s blood ran cold.

“N-not here,” Hiccup stammered. They were above deck on the Dragon Hunter ship where everyone could see them, and Ryker stood off to the side. “Not now. Please.”

Dagur squeezed his throat enough to make breathing difficult. Hiccup clutched uselessly at his hand, pulled at his fingers, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it off of him. 

“Dagur,” he choked out pleadingly, meeting him in the eye, trying to bargain with any mercy this man had left.

There was nothing.

Dagur let go of his shoulder, reached for his own belt…

“Okay, okay!” Hiccup cried. He couldn’t let this happen to him. Not here, not ever, not with Dagur. “I-I’ll give it to you!”

Dagur loosened the hold on his throat, hand on his belt. “Oh really?”

Hiccup nodded, terrified tears stinging in his eyes.

“Hm, knew that would work.” Dagur had a satisfied smile on his face. He looked to Ryker, still pinning Hiccup beneath him. “What do we do with him now?”

“Oh, I think insurance is in order,” Ryker said, arms folded. “You can go below deck to get it.”

No.  _ No!  _

“Wait, wait!” Hiccup clawed at Dagur’s hand. “You don’t have to! I said I would give it to you! I promise, I promise!”

Dagur stood up, then took Hiccup with him, dragging him by the hair, making his scalp sting and him cry out. 

“But I like the sound of insurance,” Dagur said. “Come on, Hiccup.” He began leading him away, still tugging on his hair, and Hiccup had no choice but to follow. “We’re just going to have some fun.” 


End file.
